Kitten in the Rain
by unleashedd
Summary: One-Shot in which involves a kitten, rain, Ally, Austin, and a box. Cute little one-shot about how love prevails. Auslly.


**Kitten in the Rain**

* * *

It was a dark and dreary night in New York, but not even that could ruin Ally's mood. It was dark, and it had been raining since 10 o'clock this morning, and it showed no sign of letting up anytime soon. But that was okay, because it had been a good day. Even though it was pouring rain outside, inside she felt like the sun had never been brighter. The sky had never been clearer. And by sky, she meant future.

Her future felt like it had been set in stone now. The wet pavement was settling and a mould was forming around her life. She was finally getting everything she's ever wanted. Well almost…

She felt herself skipping home; through the rain with her black umbrella in one hand and her red leather purse around her other shoulder. The streets were packed with people scurrying through the rain in hopes of getting back to their warm apartments. Ally could imagine it now, her sitting in her rustic apartment with a warm blanket around her shoulders and a hot apple cider in her hands while watching a nice romantic comedy on her couch. The lights would be dim, and outside her window she could picture the water droplets sliding down the glass, and a blurred picture of the lights of New York.

She could picture it now.

A smile grew across her face.

Although it wasn't exactly what every other 23 year old was doing on a Friday night, she was still thrilled.

* * *

She arrived at her building and hopped into the old elevator. She pressed the floor number, and watched as the doors shut and the elevator began to climb. She looked into the mirror that the elevator offered on one of its walls, and saw that she still had a goofy smile on her face. She was shivering, and her feet were soaked through, but luckily her hair still appeared to be dry. Because when her hair was wet, she would be freezing, and that never ended well.

The elevator made a ding sound and the doors slid open, exposing the dark hallway that lead to her apartment.

She walked down the hall and turned around the corner of the hall to her door. She continued to walk with a skip in her step up to the point when she noticed that there was a man standing in front of her door looking rather… how would she put it… oh yes… flustered.

The man must have heard her footsteps, because he turned to face her, and a smile broke across his face as they made eye contact. Ally stopped in her tracks, and dropped everything she was carrying. Within seconds she was running into his arms, which he offered to her willingly. He swung her around off her feet, and she dug her face into the collar of his black leather jacket, absorbing his smell. Neither of them has yet to speak a word, but it doesn't matter because she hasn't seen him in two months and she missed his presence. Mind you, this was one a friendly hug, nothing more. Don't even try and convince her otherwise.

When she pulled away, they were both smiling at each other.

"I can't believe you are here Austin! When did you get back? Have you seen Trish and Dez? What was Hawaii like? Was it everything you've always imagined it to be? What about-"

He cut her off laughing.

"Ally, slow down, and breathe. You need to breath in between sentences, if scares me when you do that." She stopped and took a deep breath, then smiled at him again and gave him another light hug.

"I've just missed you. That's all. Two months is a long time to be away from your best friend."

"I know, I know. I've missed you more than you could imagine. But it doesn't matter anymore, because I am here and we are going to catch up right now." He looked back at her stuff on the floor and frowned. "Unless of course, you had other plans for the night?"

She laughed.

"Please? Are you suggesting that I am the type of girl who has a date every Friday night and not the type to be sitting in her pyjamas snuggling with her blanket for warmth as opposed to a man?" She joked. "I am deeply offended you would even think that." She tried to keep a straight face by biting her lip to stop the smile, but ultimately fails.

She grabbed her things off the floor and unlocks the door to her apartments.

"And you should know… I had fun filled night planned, that consisted of me, my couch and a movie, and you just waltz in my building and change everything. I hope you know what the consequences of your actions are."

"Maybe I can take you out to dinner to make up for ruining your adventure filled night?" she asks. She turns to him opening the door, and looks into his eyes.

"I just might take you up on that offer?" She pushes the door open further and they both walk in. Austin had about 4 bags sitting on the hallway floor, which he picked up, as she walked in.

"What – Wait… why do you have all your things? Are you staying the night?" She asks him, slightly nervous.

"Oh, I just haven't gone back to my apartment since I've got pack, and I didn't want to leave my things in the taxi cab. Is it okay if I leave my things here while we go to dinner?"

"Oh, yes sure. I don't mind. Why haven't you gone back home yet?"

"I wanted to see you first. I really missed you Als."

"Oh", is all she squeaks out. She regains her composure. "Never leave for that long again, it's too hard. I miss you too much."

"Sounds like we both had that problem then." She smiles down at her. She puts her weight all onto the counter to keep her from falling down. "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, almost, just let me get changed."

"Why? You look great", he comments.

"Well thank you, but these are my work clothes, not my date clothes", she replies back and walks off to her bedroom. When she gets into the room she finally realizes what she says. She curses herself over and over. So stupid. It is not a date, she tells herself, and now he thinks that she thinks that it is. Now it is just going to be awkward. _It's only awkward if you make it awkward _a voice in her head tells her. She stands up straighter in the mirror. _Look like you own the place_, she tells herself. _But you do own the place or at least the apartment_.

She throws off her work clothes, and puts on dark skinny jeans and a lacy red top. She accessorizes with her simple Ally necklace and her good music note earrings. She puts on her wedges, and walks out of her room without looking back. She walks into her kitchen and pours herself a glass of water. She turns around and sees Austin sitting on a bar stool staring at her. She jumps.

"Oh you scared me!"

He flushes.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would forget that I was here so fast." He laughs.

"I didn't forget, I just didn't think you were right there." She puts her glass in the sink and walks around to beside Austin.

"I've always loved your apartment, it's so homey", Austin comments. Ally looks around her home. Some of the interior walls her brick, and her kitchen is black, with silver appliances, it is modern, yet rustic. Her red leather couch successfully ignites the lighter red of the other walls. She has yellow coloured pillows on the couch. Honestly, her home is her favourite place in the world. She has a grand piano on one corner of the room, and the lighting is always perfect no matter where you are in the room.

She smiles to herself.

"Me too", she notes.

"Come on" he holds up to coat for her, and offers to help put it on, which she willingly accepts. "If we don't leave now, we are going to miss our reservations."

She buttons up her coat and turns to Austin.

"You got us reservations?"

"Yah of course. I wanted to make sure there would be a table waiting for us. I also requested the best wine that they have." He shrugged, as if it didn't mean much.

But it meant a lot. It meant that he had planned the night. He took time to make sure the details were worked out. Ally wasn't really sure what was going on. Austin and her had been friends for years, and it had been years since she had seen him go out of his way for people. Typically he would only go out of his way for her, and sometimes the other girls he was interested at the moment. But this was new. She had never seen Austin do anything remotely similar to this. It was almost as if he was trying to get something out of her.

Ally was no fool, and she was definitely not some love sick puppy. Sure there had been the rare time when she would let her mind wander to new places. She would imagine Austin in her bed; they would stare at each other in the dark and talk until the morning about ridiculous things. They would spend days just lying in each other's arms in the comfort of her warm bed. Or his. It really didn't matter to her. She would imagine him bringing her on dates sometimes to small cafés. They would each have a specialty coffee and would sit in the booth by the window where they could effectively talk and watch the world go by at the same time.

But Ally seldom let herself fall to those levels because she knew that it wasn't realistic. She knew that Austin (a) has a girlfriend, (b) could never commit to an actual relationship, and frankly she wasn't quite sure if she could either, and (c) they had already tried once when they were teenagers, and it didn't work out. So it was much better to bury her feelings alive, than to relive a broken heart. Besides, they were both mature, responsible adults, who were best friends and very much admired each other's success in life.

Besides, two best friends can go out for dinner and they didn't have to think romantically of it, right?

* * *

"So, tell me about your day. How was it?"

"Okay, okay… Today was a really good day. And not only because I got to see you, although that was a huge part of it. Today I got a promotion!"

They were sitting in a booth at a nice modern restaurant that Austin chose. Although the restaurant was modern, it was also classy.

"Ally! That's great! I am so proud of you. You really deserve this." She turned her head slightly.

"Thanks Austin."

"So what is your new official title?"

She smiled.

"Officially", she began, "I am Senior Song Writer Advisor. That means everyone has to report to me first for anything that has anything to do with song writing. Jimmy said that I'll be working with the biggest stars in the business. Maroon 5, Coldplay, Katy Perry, and maybe even Taylor Swift. But I think she likes to write her own songs."

"That's awesome. You deserve this so much. I am so happy for you."

She laughed lightly.

"You've already said that."

"I know. But it is so true. I am so, so proud of you and everything you've become."

"Thanks. But enough about me, tell me about your tour! I want to hear about every detail."

"Uh… no you don't."

"Uh… yes I do. Come on, it can't be that bad!"

"Oh Ally, but it was", he tries to convince her.

"Please."

"Fine. I saw a lot of fans. That was really cool. A lot of the concerts were sold out. I keep forgetting how loud people can be. I meant a lot of cool celebrities. I did a lot of interviews. Did you keep up on my career at all?"

She looks down at her hands embarrassed.

"I know, you probably think I do. But you can never believe what all the paparazzi says, what the magazines say, any of it. I figured if there was anything you wanted to tell me, that you would call me, or tell me. So it's not a big deal."

"You know… I think a lot of guys would be offended by that. But since I've known you this long, I'll let it pass."

"Gee thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

Their food came, and they both started feasting. In between bites one of them would make another comment, and they would either both laugh or keep talking. Ally remembered how much she really missed Austin. How much she missed being next to him.

A waiter came, but not to their table. He started fiddling with the large television in the bar area. He turned it on and an entertainment show was on. A brunette female began talking, and a picture of Austin appeared on the screen. Ally was immediately intrigued.

"Austin Moon was spotted leaving his hotel late last night in Los Angeles and then getting onto a plane to New York. We can't help but wonder what is going on! Austin Moon was in the middle of a National Tour promoting his third album called, 'This is for You' which went double platinum, and has been top of the billboards for 6 weeks straight. What is at stake for the rest of the tour? Keep in tune as we uncover all the details."

Ally looked back and forth between the television and Austin, who had also turned his attention to the T.V. He looked saddened. But it was nowhere near the pain in Ally's eyes. He had lied to her.

"Ally, wait – let me explain, please."

She started grabbing her purse.

"Wait – you just finished saying that you don't believe anything those people say anyways. This shouldn't mean anything to you."

"That's not what is getting to me Austin. It's the fact that you lied to me. To me", she paused pointing to herself, "I thought we were closer than that."

"But we are, you're my best friend – I "

She got up and started walking away.

"Ally", she heard Austin call as she got up and put her jacket back on. "Ally wait!" She didn't bother running away. She was a rational young woman and knew that you couldn't run away from your problems. She just needed some air. So she waited outside and stood on the steps of the restaurant underneath the awning. The rain was still pouring down. There was less traffic, which made sense; it was about 11:00 at night.

She heard the door open behind her, and didn't bother looking to see who it was. The person walked down the steps quickly, and stopped in the rain looking both directions. He sighed and walked back under shelter.

It was Austin.

He noticed her just as she noticed him. He looked relieved.

"Austin", she sighed, "Why are you here?" He laughed lightly.

"Wow Ally, that is quite the question. I guess I am just like everyone else. Travelling the universe in search of a greater meaning in life… it shocks me that you would even start a conversation like this. You know, question my existence." She gave him a bored look. The smile on his face faltered.

"You know what I mean. Why are you here, like here in New York? You weren't supposed to be back for another month, and you come to see me first because you 'missed' me. Tell me what's going on! Are you in trouble? Is everything alright?"

He sighed this time and ran his hands through his hair.

"It will be easier to explain everything inside." She looked in the windows and their food was still at the table.

"Fine", she grunted, not impressed. "You have 5 minutes."

"Ten."

"Five."

"Fine", he sighed again, "I'll take what I can get, I guess."

So he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the restaurant for the second time that night.

They sat across from each other in an awkward silence.

"So, get on with this!" Ally exclaimed tiredly.

"Right. Okay. I just can't believe I'm doing this", he mumbled. Ally raised an eye brow as Austin bent over and set a small box onto the table. The box was soaking wet. The cardboard was stained. Did he have that the entire time?

"What is this?"

"So last night, I was in L.A. and it was pouring. It was pouring just as hard as it is here right now. I was running down the street, back to my hotel room and I tripped over this box. So what is weird is that when I looked into the box – you know what? Why don't you just look for yourself?"

She reluctantly reached across the table at the same time Austin slid the box towards her.

The entire time she watched Austin's eyes, just as his watched her. She broke the contact to look at the box.

"Open it. Please." His eyes plead, he looks sad.

She opens the top flap of the cardboard, and peers in. Inside the box is a small black and white kitten sleeping. She quickly looks up at Austin who is smiling.

"What is this?"

"Really Ally? You of all people are asking that?"

"Why do you have this?"

"When I found this box last night in the pouring rain, I felt like it was a sign. I had been struggling a lot lately with all these performances, and I was homesick, and I didn't know what to do with myself. But when I found this kitten, I thought of you. You've always talked about getting a kitten. The kitten squished its way into my heart within seconds, and I just had to take it. When I brought it back to the hotel, I debated what to do with it. I dried it off and let it wander around for a while; I fed it, and held it. But no matter what I did, I couldn't knock this feeling I had that I should be with you. So I booked the first flight back to New York. Now I want to give her to you."

At this point she had the kitten sitting on her lap; she was stroking its fur. She was so soft, it shocked Ally. The kitten was purring feverishly. Ally looked up and realized Austin was finished his speech and he was staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"She is beautiful. But there is still one thing I am wondering about", she says. He nods, so she continues. "You travelled 3000 miles in one night, because you found a cat on the streets and it reminded you of me. Why?"

Ally's hands were clutched together sitting on top of the table. Austin reached across the table and wrapped his hands around hers. He didn't dare break eye contact. Ally could feel the spurs of energy travelling from his hands into hers it made her heart speed up. She felt herself holding onto his every word.

"Ally, I missed you."

"Well you could have called, texted me, or something. Isn't flying a little bit extreme?" she tried to reason.

"I couldn't wait. I couldn't take one more minute of being away from you. And when have I ever been one to think rationally?"

"Well what about your fans? They are counting on you", she added.

"They don't matter right now. Only you do. I took the first flight to New York because I wanted to be with you. Not my fans. You are the only one who has ever mattered to me."

"Why are you saying this now?" she whispered quietly looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Being away from the girl you love for two months does a lot to a guy." She sucked in her breath. _The girl you love _she repeated in her head. Does that mean?

"Yes Ally, I am in love with you. I have been for years, but this little guy finally knocked some sense into me. You only live once right? There is no time to hold back any longer. I had to act on my feelings." He finally let go of her hands and she immediately felt cold inside. "I know this is a lot to think about, so I am not expecting an answer tonight."

"An answer?" she questioned.

"Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" She practically choked on her own spit. But she did start coughing.

"Woah, are you okay?"

"Yah, yah. I'm fine. That's just a lot to process."

"I know. And I get that, that's why I am willing to wait. Even if I have to wait years, at least I can sleep at night knowing that you know how I feel."

She started petting the kitten once again. It was sleeping on her lap.

"Why don't I bring you home now?" She nodded.

* * *

They walked a lot of the way home in silence. Austin had an umbrella, and it was protecting both of them, Ally had the kitten wrapped in her arms. She took the time to notice its complexion. Around its left eye was white fur, and its front paws looked like it was wearing white socks. There was also a tip of white on the tail.

The rain wasn't letting up, and even though they were only a block away from her apartment, she could feel the rain getting heavier, and the wind getting stronger. Austin was having a difficult time holding the umbrella.

It got to the point where she knew Austin wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. The umbrella turned inside out, and the rain came pouring down on their heads. The kitten wasn't too impressed either.

Austin and Ally made quick eye contact and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they both started sprinting.

They ran into the lobby of her apartment, and they were both breathing heavily. They were both soaked, and water was dripping from the ends of their hair.

They just stood in silence staring at each other.

Ally made the first move as she took a step closer to Austin. She put a hand on his soaked shiny jacket. He took the hint and stepped closer too. Within seconds they were wrapped in each other's arms kissing each other passionately. It was sloppy, wet, and they were both freezing, but the kiss was warm, hungry, and demanded attention. It was obvious that they both hid these feelings deep down for ages, and now they just exploded out of them. Ally could hear the romantic movie music playing in her head; it was the kiss all the viewers looked forward to from the beginning. It was the kiss she had imagined in her head. Sort of.

They both pulled away to the sound of the kitten crying. They both laughed lightly and Austin's smile grew larger and larger. As did Ally's.

"Yes", she said.

"What?" Austin replied confused.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Though she didn't think it was possible, his smile grew larger, and he leaned in for another kiss.

They got into the apartment, and tried to warm up. Ally made hot chocolate, and they sat together on the couch about to watch a movie. On his lap was the kitten and cuddling in his arms was the girl he always wished was there.

"So when are you going home?"

"You are my home", he replied simply.

"Good, because I'm not letting you leave now. I don't think Rain would let that happen either."

"Who is Rain?" he said petting the kitten.

"Rain is the kitten on your lap. That's her name. Do you think it suits her?" she asks him.

"It's perfect."

* * *

**A/N:**

**That all folks! Hope you liked it!**

**-Unleashedd**


End file.
